It's Times Like These
by Bri105
Summary: Who would have thought that anything like this could happen? Chiba, Taira, Koyuki, and Saku did not see this in the future. Ever. Who thought that this was even possible, I mean this is Ray we're taking about.
1. Chapter 1

It's Times like These

* * *

Description: Who would have thought that anything like this could happen? Chiba, Taira, Koyuki, and Saku did not see this in the future. Ever. Who thought that this was even possible, I mean this is Ray we're taking about.

Rating: T it just may have some unsuitable language for young kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beck, only the unrecognizable ones that are in my story.

So this is my first story, I know my spelling may be off but just let me know and I will try to fix it! Enjoy Pease read and reply. I welcome everything!

* * *

It's Times like These

Chapter 1: I Guess I am Crazy

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if my life could have been different. I mean right now I'm in Japan, and I can barely read any of the signs. I guess it's good I can speak Japanese or I would be in big trouble right now. What does that sign even say it just looks like scribbles. I am going to die alone on this street before I find out what anything says.

"Miya, what the hell are you doing we want coffee now." Yelled Ian and continued to talk to his friends.

"I'm on it" I stammered. Wow the nerve of him, I can't believe the shit my sister got me into. I mean all she did was trash his car, and I'm the one who has to become his personal slave. Where the hell am I going to find a coffee place if I can't read anything. I wonder if that guy over there knows a good place for a good cup of coffee, or else Ian will get his panties in a bunch. "Hey um… do you know a place to get a good cup of coffee?" I asked hoping to get directions.

"Yeah, you just go down that street, and it's the blue building." The guy declared pointing to the street. The guy's voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Thank you so much, you honestly just saved my life" I thanked him he really seemed like a nice guy, but a little short for me though. I told Ian the directions and we headed off to get him, and his buddies coffee.

A few hours after our little coffee run, we went to this small little bar since it was getting dark. It was very small and a tad dirty. We took a seat, nearest to the wall.

"Miya go get me a drink. I want a beer." Ian uttered as he laughed with his stupid friends. I made my way to the bar since anything was better than being near him especially when he's going to start drinking.

"What can I get you honey?" The bar tender questioned with a grin.

"I would like a beer, and a dry martini." I stated with a grin too. The bar tender made me the drink, so I started walking over to Ian, and handed him the beer.

"What the hell is this, this isn't what I wanted, get me something American not fucking Japanese." He yelled as he chucked the bottle at me. Most of the beer got on my shirt, but some of it did manage to hit my face. "Get my beer, and go wash your shit." He said as he laughed as did his friends.

After I got Ian his beer, I went into the bathroom to clean my shirt and face. "What an asshole. There is no way I'm going to be able to last another three weeks with him." I exclaimed to myself in the mirror as I wiped away the beer. I heard the sound of a door. I turned around to see who it was, and bumped into a guy. He was tall long black hair, and he was handsome in more bad ass type way. "Sorry" I apologized.

"Hey you're the girl who just had beer thrown at them." He spoke first with a cocky grin on his face. "Why are you in the men's washroom?" he said still smirking.

"Oh. Um… well I can't exactly read very well in Japanese. I answered looking down at the floor to ashamed to lift my head. Man am I an idiot sometimes. I walked into the men's bathroom, does god look down at me and think today Miya you are going to do something stupid. You wil also probably have simular patterns through out you life.

"Nobody ever comes in here anyways." He revealed as he washed his hands, and walked back out.

"How Embarrassing, the whole bar must have seen me get doused by the beer, and now I'm in men's room. I wonder how much he heard of me talking to myself! He probably thought I'm some crazy chick!" I whined

"I heard all of your talking to yourself, but I go for all girls, even the crazy type." I heard the guy from before laugh as he walked in to dry his hand with the paper towel; he was walking toward the door but turned around and stated, "I'm Ryusuke by the way."

"Oh, I'm Miya" I replied. He must think I'm crazy was he trying to hit on me or was that my imagination again. Then again for putting up with this Ian shit for so long maybe I am. After I got out of the washroom, the men's washroom, Ian had left with mob to the hotel, or at least that's what the bartender said. I caught myself looking for that Ryusuke guy, but he wasn't around I guess. I was heading out the door when I remembered that Ian had the address to the hotel and I have no idea where the hell I am. Looks like I'm in for a long night.

* * *

Well hopefully I get some reviews to continue, so please R&R. Thanks! Bri105.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this would be chapter two, well hopefully you like it.

* * *

It's Times Like These

Chapter 2: Lingering Nights

* * *

How am I going to get back to the hotel? Looks like I'm going to have to put my Japanese skills to use. "He excuse me sir, but do you know how to get to the hotel Senren" I pleaded.

"Why don't you just come home with me?" He grunted with a disgusting pervert face. I told him no thanks and quickly left to ask someone else, someone who may not been a suspected pervert, I swear something about me must scream victum or attract creepy old men. I got about several different answers that had nothing to even do with a hotel. One lady said that I should marry her daughter. That's right her daughter, not her son but her daughter. I'm starting to wonder how bad my Japanese really is.

I started to freak out a little bit I probably looked like a crazy person or a chicken with its head cut off, until I bumped into a guy who looked nice, I wonder if he can help me? He was really hot, he had bleached hair, but it suited him really well. "I'm so sorry! Do you know where the Senren Hotel is? I'm a little bit lost." I asked well it was more liked begged.

* * *

"Don't worry about it. The hotel is just down that road by a park and then you will see a big sign of the hotel." He pronounced with a really adorable smile. I couldn't help but smile back because he finally gave me good directions. Plus he didn't ask me to marry someone, especially not another girl. although I would have a hard time turning down a proposal from him, wow it like I flirt with my mind pretending to be him.

"Thank you so much! I have asked so many people, and I haven't gotten any good directions. I'm Miya by the way." I said hopefully sounding appreciating.

"You're welcome, I'm Taira" He declared, although he seemed distant like he was waiting for someone or something.

"Thanks again" I chirped before I left to find the damn hotel.

"Nice meeting you." Taira said, he still had such a genuine smile on his face that was very smooth.

"Nice meeting you too." I said as I continued with the direction that Taira told me. I was about one o'clock when I got to the hotel. I'm staying in a giant conjoined room with Ian and a few of his friends. I almost wish I could have stayed later instead of coming back to the hell I was about to walk into.

"What took you so long? Your home late this is not supposed to be a trip for you, you're here to serve me, or did you forget." He screamed at me. What the hell he such an unreasonable dick, I mean he should stop being such an ass and let me go to sleep.

"Ian calm down, you had the directions to the hotel, so I had to find someone to give me direction!" I shouted back. This is not going to end well I have bad feeling about this plus he is still drunk, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Don't tell me to calm down" He roared and grabbed my wrists and pushed me into the wall. I never thought he would get violent, but there is going to be bruises all over my arms tomorrow.

"Ian. What the hell you need to stop and go to bed." I shrieked this is starting to get out of hand. I was on the floor against the wall since he pushed me hard enough that my knees gave out. He didn't say a word and left to his room. I picked myself up, and went to my room I'm glad it has a lock because I'm starting to feel that living here may be getting ever so complicated.

So my night turned from horrible to well still horrible. I hope tomorrow is better; maybe I'll see that guy from the bar again or even the nice guy that gave me directions. I can't believe I'm stuck in this shit as soon as I get home I'm going to kick her ass. I mean she's the one who should be here not me, and I'm the younger one, but of course she had to get "sick", and it would be bad for her health. What a load of crap. I look at the clock in my room, God its one thirty now where does the time go.

* * *

Hey it's Bri, So the next chapter is going to be in Ryusuke POV ,so I will most likely have a ton a fun with that anyways as always tell me what you think I have a lot I need to improve on, so maybe you can help me out! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Hey, well I hope people are reading my story, I mean I will never know unless someone reviews! So please R&R I beg of you! On my hands and knees! Well anyways this this chapter is from Ryusuke's point of view so it will most likely be better than when it's Miya's point of view. So here's chapter three! It's a longer chapter.

* * *

It's Times like These

Chapter 3: I Barely Know the Girl.

* * *

Well that was a waste of a trip to the bar; I didn't even manage to pick up any girls. Well I mean there was the girl in the bathroom, she was funny and really hot, but she seemed like she's taken by the asshole who threw beer at her. Wait I never care even if the girls taken what am I thinking. Oh shit Taira's outside waiting for me...

Taira was standing on the side walk he had a weird smile. Did he get laid or something I mean he never smiles like that. "Hey Taira you get laid or something" I laughed with a huge grin. He gave me an annoyed look.

"No you retard, we were just in the bar together like fifteen minutes ago." He sighed.

"Well you could probably get it in that amount of time, sorry for wondering about a friend." I smirked; he just rolled his eye at me, I love reactions it's one of the best things about making fun of people. "So why are you smiling like moron? Meet a cute girl or something?" He looked frustrated, but I still waited for and answer. "Well…"

"Well no, but yes, there was a pretty and funny girl who asked me for directions since she was lost, but it wasn't big deal or anything." He grumbled. The guy always gets girls trying to get with him, but he never seems to be interested in the groupie type. The funny thing is that is defiantly my type. I took his hand and put a condom in his palm, and closed it.

"Well this is just in case you see her again." I said quickly making my exit down the street, back to the shack. I looked back for when he opened his hand.

"Ryusuke you're an idiot." He fumed loudly. I just gave a huge grin, and continued to my quest to the fishing ass shack to get some sleep.

* * *

I guess I better get going to the club. Chiba is performing with the band he raps for, so I guess I better get there before I miss it. I'll have Chiba getting pissed up the wall if I don't see his entire show plus Taira's most likely to get pissy about it too.

Man Chiba was pretty decent tonight, he did a good show, but it's nothing compared to when he sings for beck. Damn I don't even know when are next gig is.

I went to the bar to get some drinks, but I think I may have had one too many. I don't know the room is getting a little fucked right now; shit maybe punching that guy was not a great idea. Before I even knew what was going down, I was being thrown out of the bar into the street. Fuck my ass hurts now, shit they could have softly placed me on the ground instead of throwing my ass out to the curb. I was trying to have good time just because I punched a guy for talking shit about Chiba's rapping doesn't mean I should be thrown out of the club.

There's a girl sitting on the side walk maybe I will get some tonight. I went and sat next to her and that's when I realized it was the girl from the bathroom. "Hey you're the girl from the men's bathroom? Umm.. Miya right?" I emitted. She looked over and blushed.

"Yeah that would be me. Your Ryusuke right?" she smiled. Wow she has a really beautiful smile, wait what the hell, when have I ever even noticed a girls smile.

"Yeah, so why are you chilling out here on the side walk instead of in the bar?" I questioned, she just sighed and her smile vanished.

"Well this guy I'm here with said I had to wait outside because I was making it hard for him to pick up girls because they may think we're together." She grumbled, she seemed to be pouting but it was really cute. Okay so why do I not have the sudden feeling to get in this girl's pants, I think I may need to see a doctor or therapist this just isn't right.

"Why do you listen to him? Are you just going to put up with your boyfriend trying to pick up other girls?" I interrogated trying to figure out what is wrong with this girl I mean she could do so much better. Why the hell do I care if she could do better? Ryusuke you need to pull it together. She gave me look like if she had a drink she would have spat it all over my face. But I was quite happy about that look.

"Oh god I would never be with him in a million years, it's not my choice to listen to him I kind of got sucked into being is servant for this trip." She sighed; I could tell she was really pissed off at her situation.

"I see, but what could possibly make you in debt to him, that you would put up with his shit?" I asked; why do I keep asking questions? I should be asking if she wants to find a hotel.

"Well long story short my sister is actually the one who owes Ian, but she's really sick right now, so he said that I would have to take her place. She begged me to go and said that she was worried he would take everything she had. So here I am." She defended.

"Well I guess you're a good sister then." I replied. That was the best I could come up with I swear I am losing my charming ability on girls. That's when I noticed that her shirt had rolled up and she had bruises that look like hand marks on her arms. "Miya, are those bruises… on your arms." She seemed to be embarrassed, and just pulled her sleeve down.

"It's nothing." She claimed looking down.

"Did that Ian guy do that to you this just one thing you don't do." I raged just before I got up, I don't know what I was thinking but I was so angry at this guy. "I'm going to go talk to him about it." I doubt there would have been much talking though. Just as I was going she grabbed my hand, it was warm and soft, and I didn't want to let go of it.

"Please don't… I can't let my sister… get hurt either." Miya said in between sobbing. The last thing I wanted to do was see her cry. I sat back down beside her, she was still holding my hand, but I really didn't mind. I may have actually like it, there is no way I'm going soft the only time I like to hold a girls hands is when I'm walking one to the bedroom.

"Okay… but you need to be careful." I emitted trying to get her to stop crying.

"I know" she answered finally calmed down, and let go of my hand I don't think she realized that she had been holding it for so long, but I did miss it. I reached to her face to wipe a tear of her cheek. Why do I care about a girl I have met twice this doesn't make any sense.

"Ryusuke where the fuck did you get thrown. Ryusuke." I heard Chiba calling from somewhere nearby.

"I coming Chiba calm your shit." I yelled back. I realised that Miya was already up on her feet. "Sorry but duty calls." I laughed to Miya trying to lighten are already darkened moods.

"Me too" Replied Miya said running over to the Ian guy who just came out of the club. He put his arm around her, it made me want to punch him, and Miya had the most annoyed look on her face. Why do I want to save this girl so bad?

After I got back to the shack I kept thinking about how Miya was doing or if Ian did anything to her again, but why should I care I barely know the girl.

* * *

So some may say Ryusuke is a little OCC, but I believe that if he really fell for a girl that he would fall hard. I love how he's having trouble excepting that this one girl he can't afford to mess up with. Well anyways read on my friends! R&R as always. Your new writer Bri105


	4. Chapter 4

I've been super inspired lately! So these chapters are just coming to be like I can't even explain! I don't want to forget anything I come up with so here it is Chapter four.

It's Times like These

Chapter 4: True Colors

Ian stuck his arm around me just as I was leaving Ryusuke's side; I hope he saw the disgusted face I pulled to show I wasn't enjoying this at all. I feel like such an idiot though I mean I cried in front of Ryusuke, and I held his hand for it felt forever. Why am I always finding weird moments with this guys, but I can't say I dislike these encounters we have. I swear he is like the highlight of my trip which considering is pretty sad.

We quickly got back to the hotel, and I also quickly vacated to my room to escape the drunken Ian that I didn't feel like dealing with tonight. I was thinking about Ryusuke again, but he is just such an interesting guy he seems like just guy who doesn't have a care in the world. Enough about him I need to focus on keeping myself alert for making sure I survive this trip for my sister.

The next day Ian decided that he wanted to go shopping, I'm not really sure why, I swear the idiot has everything he needs anyways. We walked for few hours he bought some video games that they don't sell in the States, and then we stopped at a music store. I love guitar, and I have an acoustic but I haven't really learned to play it much. Ian was looking at electric guitars like a Gibson, and a 1976 Stratocaster. I other hand is just wondering around the store aimlessly.

"Hey, I'm Chiba what's your name?" said some guy with a somewhat deformed afro but it did suit him. I think he is trying to hit on me, but I never mind it amuses me. Everyone always think Ian is my boyfriend and that annoys the shit out of me, so it's nice when someone tries to go for me.

"I'm Miya." I replied. He seemed happy with my answer.

"So what are you looking for in a music store, are you in an all-girl band that would be so hot!" He replied super excited. I laughed a little bit this dude is pretty amusing.

"No" I laughed. He looked extremely sad. "Sorry to disappoint" I smirked

"So how come you're in a music store? do you play?" he questioned. He wasn't as gloomy anymore, man this guy's emotion go up and down like a rollercoaster.

"Just looking, I wish I could play, but I'm not very good, and a friend is in here buying something." I proclaimed, but he seemed alright with my answer. "So do you play anything? I proposed.

"Na, my friend's supposed to meet me here in a few." He justified showing that he had a very valid reason for chilling in a music store.

"Miya lets go, come on, stop talking to some guy, and get your ass over here." He yelled across the store. Every time I try to talk to someone he always gets in the way, but this is my life right now I just need to learn to deal.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I apologized, and I turned around and started walked away "Bye."

"Bye" he chanted, just as I was walking out the door I heard him talking to the store owner saying what an asshole Ian was. I have to say I think both the store owner and I agreed.

A few hours later Ian sent me to go him a T-shirt from some store that he order from, so I just had to go pick it up for him. The store was an all men's store, so I felt awkward just standing there waiting for them to get the order set up. Of course I being a clumsy idiot ran into a guy as I was looking through shirts. "I'm so sorry! I'm kind of a klutz!" I apologized, he was cute guy although I question if he has eyes or not. I mean can even see right now, maybe he was the one who bumped into me.

"No big deal!" he exclaimed "Hey can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not." I smiled

"Well my friend is in the change room, and he has a date with his girlfriend, and he doesn't know which shirt to get." He hesitated; I believe he may be nervous just a little bit. "Well since were both guys we don't know which one a girl would like." He showed me both of the shirts, one was green and the other was blue with white stripes, they were both dress shirts, but I liked the blue better.

"I personally like the blue shirt, but I guess it all depends on the girl, don't worry I bet you when she sees him all dressed up she won't care!" I persisted, and smiled, he seemed happy with my answer. The guy walked over to the change room, and knocked on the door. A smaller guy came out, and I recognized him. Where do I know him from? I swear I've seen this kid before.

"Hey Koyuki Go with the blue one." The guy said to his friend. I'm glad he went with my choice it defiantly goes way better than the green shirt. "I asked the girl over there" he told his friend and pointed to me. I just waved and smiled.

After Ian order finally was ready, I was waiting in line with the guys I helped. "Thanks for helping me find a shirt." He thanked me.

"You're welcome it was no problem at all, I was wondering but have we met?" I asked the guy who bought the shirt; I hope I don't look like an idiot who's just mumbling around!

"Yeah I gave you directions to a coffee house a few days ago." He replied, that was where I recognized him from.

"Right! I was going to say you looked really familiar. I'm Miya" I announced.

"Oh I'm Koyuki and this Saku." He directed and pointer to the guy I now know as Saku. These two were pretty adorable, I just wanted to pinch their checks, but not in a creepy way or anything.

"Well nice to meet you." I smiled

"Here is your stuff miss" interrupted the sales lady.

"Oh thank you."

"Well see you around" I told the guys, and they said the same thing waved and smiled. Man Ian will probably yell at me for some dumb reason, and accuse me of getting it on with someone because I took so long. I left and took the subway to the hotel since it was pretty far away.

I got back and it was pretty quiet in the house, which kind of freaked me out. I decided that I wanted to take a shower, and try and look cute, since we're going to see a favourite band of mine that I just got into. Of course Ian doesn't know that or he would tell me to stay home so I couldn't see them play. I got into this about above knee high navy dress that has lace design in the front, and it was tiny bit of lower cut than I normally wear, but not slutty at all.

Ian didn't show up till around twelve at night, so Beck the band I wanted to see was already almost done their show. I was so mad because I really wanted to see then live for the first time. We still headed to the club in a rented van. Ian kept whispering things like "You look hot Mi; we will have to find an abandoned room when we get to the club, and why did I go after your sister first when I could have had you." I ignored these things since he was a drunken mess, god he is such creep.

Finally we made it to the club, I missed Beck play but I heard the band was still around so that got me excited. I was walking around trying to find the back room that I heard they were in a while ago. When someone pushed me into a dark lit, I'm not sure what type of room it was I think it was storage room. "Finally we are alone…" I recognized the voice it was Ian. He pushed me hard into the wall and started to try and kiss me while was lifting up my dress. His lips were smashing against mine and I pushed him, and screamed but he punched me in the face. That when the door opened, and everything got blurry. I blacked out.

Hehe it's cliffy, I don't know if it's captivating enough but let me know what you think. I'm not even sure if anyone has ready my story yet, but for first timer it's not too bad right! R&R! Bri105


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: My first reviewer! Thank you so much Gibson77 for being my first and only reviewer, I awe you big time, I was starting to wonder if anyone even liked my story! So anyways this is Chapter 5 it's from Miya's POV so here it is.

* * *

It's Times like These

Chapter 5: Coincidence or fate.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my head pounding, it was loud and fast it hurt like a bitch. I opened my eyes to a room that I had never seen before, it was a little dirty but it had pictures of bands all over the walls. It also had a large stack of girly romance manga's in the corner. Where the hell am I, I heard talking through the door. I was almost scared to see who was out there. I got out of bed, and just sat on the edge there was a guitar and picks, and CD's everywhere. I decided to face my death, well what could be my death and I opened the door. It was a small hall way, I heard the voices more clearly now though, and the weird thing was I recognized all of them. What the hell.

I took a step forward into the opening, and just stood there, and scratched my head. It was all the people I had met yesterday or days ago. Umm what are their names Saku, Koyuki… umm, Chiba, and Taira... I think. This is so weird they all know each other, and I met them all randomly, talk about a coincident. "Hey, how you feeling, that black eyes looking pretty bad." declared Saku.

"I have a black eye." I questioned and reached up to my face and that when I felt the sting of the bruise. "Oh… I do have a black eye" I replied looking down, and that was when I realized I was in someone's baggy shirt, and my underwear. Well this is embarrassing.

"Yeah you've been out for a while, we thought you were dead" chuckled Chiba trying to make me feel better I guess. I smiled at that. The guys got me breakfast just a bowl of instant ramen, but it was pretty good, we all sat around and talked.

"It's weird how I have met all of you and you guys are all friends." I exclaimed I was still in big shock at this.

"Yeah that is weird" observed Taira, and most of the guys shook their head in agreement. I asked where the bathroom was, and when I came back they were talking about how some guy named Ray, and Chiba beat the shit out of Ian, and how Ray should be home soon. I guess it's his house. Crap Ian, what am I going to do about the rest of the trip there is no way I can be around him any more especially with what happened last night. I walked back into what I guess was the living room; it did have dirty looking futon in it, so I will call it the living room. "Yeah the guy said he would sign some contract if you didn't press any charges." Taira said looking at me.

"He did… Well that's great!" I chirped this is the best news I have gotten in years! I am finally free! They all nodded in agreement, but they slowly all started to leave one by one till it was just me and Chiba. We heard the door slam and I guess this Ray guy was home.

"Hey see round Miya." Grinned Chiba.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled, Chiba walked out of my vision down the hallway.

I heard him say "She's in there" before I heard the door slam again. I heard some more footsteps and then Ryusuke turned the corner. Wait… what… Oh Ray is short for Ryusuke. This just keeps getting weirder by the second, I have met all the guys including him by pure accident.

"Hey" I smiled standing up. He gave me weird grin, that I wasn't sure was coming from.

"So you hung out with a bunch of guys wearing that." He laughed, and I looked at myself and pulled the baggy shirt down to cover up what I could. Damn I forgot about what I was wearing; leave it to me to look like a fool. "Well I guess we better get you some pants."

We walked into his room, and he pulled out a baggy pair of jeans, and handed them to me. I put them on but the fell down around my ankles, I giggled, and so did Ryusuke as he got me out a belt. "Thanks." I reflected, and gave him my best tooth filled grin.

"No problem." He laughed. "So you met the guys?"

"Yeah, but I had met all of them before…" I relayed, and he gave me a very shocked look, so I continued. "Taira gave me direction to my hotel, Chiba and I met at a music store, and I helped Saku help Koyuki pick out a shirt."

"Really, that's weird plus you met me in a men's bathroom." He snickered, I just blushed about that.

"Yeah… it is weird." I blurted. Ryusuke picked up his guitar, and started tuning it; I on the other hand was trying to read one of his "sisters" romance manga's. After Ryusuke was finished he started to play a song I recognized, he played it perfectly, and was amazing on the guitar. "Face" I commented he looked very surprised. "Are you a fan of Beck?" I questioned, he had a smile that was very mischievous.

"Yes I am." He uttered, and was still smiling. "They're playing live tonight; you should come with me and the guys to watch." Why is he still smirking?

"Really, I would love to see them. I love their music!" I exclaimed, I'm so excited to see them up close and personal.

* * *

Ray left for a bit while I took a shower since I had some blood residue on my arms and legs. He came back with some clothes, which he said he got from his sister. I put on a black T-shirt with the Beetles on it, and light wash short shorts. I also covered up the bruise with the make-up I had in my purse. We left to the bar Beck is playing at. "Beck is on in five minutes." He told me. I went to the bathroom to make sure I didn't miss any of their live show. I came back, Ryusuke was gone, and so were Taira, Chiba, Koyuki, and Saku. Did I just get ditched? That was when I heard the beginning of Brainstorm. I looked up and saw them. Chiba, Taira, Koyuki, Saku, and Ryusuke were on the stage. I pushed my way to the front to give Ray the dirtiest look I could, but he just grinned.

I am such an idiot; I had no idea that I had been spending my whole day with Beck. I didn't even know that they were Beck. After they was done there set of songs, Ryusuke came up to me just smirking. "Stop smirking, I know I'm an idiot! I bellowed, and lightly smacked him.

"Yeah" he laughed. "Hi I'm Ryusuke the lead guitarist of Beck." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Miya, and I'm your bands biggest fan." I giggled.

After that the band went and got drinks, I tagged along since I had nowhere else to go. I really like all the guys they tease me as though they have known me for years. Is a pure coincident or is this fate.

* * *

Well I liked writing this chapter, it all pieces together finally, but there is still hopefully much more to come! R&R! :P


End file.
